Last Thursday, Gabriela walked to a school supply store and, after browsing for 10 minutes, decided to buy a pen for $4.62. Gabriela handed the salesperson $6.74 for her purchase. How much change did Gabriela receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Gabriela received, we can subtract the price of the pen from the amount of money she paid. The amount Gabriela paid - the price of the pen = the amount of change Gabriela received. ${6}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ Gabriela received $2.12 in change.